


Terrible Werewolf Jokes

by Teakay



Category: Werewolf: The Apocalypse
Genre: Crack, Gen, Stereotypes, Values Dissonance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakay/pseuds/Teakay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overheard in conversation between Ragabash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Werewolf Jokes

Q: What do you get when you cross a Black Fury and a Get of Fenris?  
A: A feminazi. 

***

A Bone Gnawer finds a bottle in the gutter and opens it to find a genie who gives him three wishes. A responsible Gaian, the Bone Gnawer says, "I wish the Wyrm was defeated."

"What's the Wyrm?" asks the genie. When the Bone Gnawer's done explaining, he says, "Sorry, that sounds like a cosmology-level problem. Been around for millennia. Can't be done."

"Okay, then I wish for a billion dollars."

The genie considers it for a minute. Then he says, "Tell me about this Wyrm again."

***

A Silver Fang, a Get of Fenris, and a Fianna are sitting in a bar when a trio of flies simultaneously kamikaze into their drinks. The Silver Fang pushes away his glass of wine in disgust. The Get of Fenris plucks out the fly and downs his beer. The Fianna plucks the fly from his whiskey and starts shaking it up and down screaming "Spit it out, damn you! Spit it out!"


End file.
